Numerous different constructions of articulated connections of exhaust systems such as for motor vehicles are known. However, in each case there are damping cushions pressed from wire which are placed in casing pockets. The known apparatuses are complicated and therefore expensive and also lead to a considerable weight. If circular damping cushions placed round the bellows are also provided, the above remarks also apply with respect thereto. In addition, as they are freely placed in their circular casing pockets, they are unable to absorb torsional forces between the pipe sections and are instead freely movable, so that the torsional forces are transferred in unhindered manner to the bellows and can easily damage the latter. To the extent that torsional forces are absorbed in different construction forms, particularly with individual cushions distributed over the circumference, it is necessary to provide for the wire cushions abutments absorbing torsional movements in the circumferential direction and the abutments represent an additional cost factor.